Duel
Le Duel est un mode de jeu disponible uniquement dans le Dojo et permet à deux joueurs de s'affronter en combat singulier. C'est la première forme de JcJ introduite dans Warframe. Le but est de donner au membres d'un clan un moyen de s’entraîner et de perfectionner leurs aptitudes dans des matchs amicaux. Il n'y a aucunes règles prédéfinies. Toutes les Warframes, Armes, Sentinelles et Mods sont autorisés. Seuls les joueurs définissent les règles. Le Rang de Maîtrise, le niveau de la Warframe et le type de Clan importent peu. Mode de jeu Pour qu'un duel puisse être, le clan doit posséder ou faire construire une Salle de Duel. Une fois construite, un joueur peut entrer dans l'arène, marcher vers un des cercles blancs et l'activer avec . Le joueur s'agenouille automatique et doit attendre un autre combattant. Le lotus annonce alors dans tout le Dojo qu'un combattant est présent. Un autre joueur doit entrer et activer l'autre cercle blanc. L'instant suivant les joueurs sont informés que le combat va commencer. Ils ont alors trois secondes pour bouger dans l'arène. Ils pourront attaquer avec leurs armes mais aucun dégât n'est appliqué avant que le temps ne soit écoulé. Un chronomètre de 60 secondes est alors déclenché. Les joueurs commencent avec leur barre de santé, de bouclier, et d'endurance remplis et avec 50 points d'énergie. Deux orbes d'énergies sont disponibles de chaque côté de l'arène sur les cercles bleu. Ces orbes donnent 50 points d'énergie chacune. Elles apparaissent à la fin des trois secondes avant le début du combat et réapparaissent dix secondes après avoir été prises. Une manche est gagnée si l'un des joueurs voit sa vie tomber à 0. Le premier joueur qui remporte deux manches remporte le duel. A chaque mort, la manche suivante commence et les deux joueurs au maximum de leur santé et leur bouclier rechargé. Le compte à rebours de trois secondes se finit et le chronomètre de 60 secondes commence. L'Arène est scellée. Les autres joueurs peuvent regarder le duel de l'extérieur de l'arène. Ils ont la possibilité de marcher autour et voir le combat sous tous les angles, mais il reste impossible pour eux d'entrer dans l'arène une fois un Duel commencé. Bugs *Un spectateur agenouillé au bord de l'arène peut être repoussé et se retrouvé coincé dans le mur si les duellistes utilisent une arme de mêlée lourde et effectuent une attaque sautée avec une grande zone d'effet, comme le Reaper Prime ou le Fragor. *L'utilisation de la capacité Tempête de Lames de élimine instantanément tous les joueurs présents dans le dojo. Vous devez quitter le dojo pour être à nouveau en vie. *L'utilisation de la capacité Aveuglement Radial d' juste au moment où vous êtes éliminer aveugle votre adversaire de manière permanente, ou jusqu'à ce que la capacité soit à nouveau utilisée. *Parfois, après un match, les deux combattants peuvent être téléportés en dehors de l'arène tout en conservant leurs armes. Ils sont alors capables de tirer et de tuer toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment là dans le Dojo. Une fois à court de munition, votre arme se range. Vous ne pouvez plus entrer dans l'arène avec votre arme dégainée. * Due to lag, a player not participating in the duel will be teleported on the borders of the arena or in the arena. The player cannot be killed (their shields will take damage but not their health), but sentinels will target them and status effects will still apply (except for bleed, toxin, and viral because the player's health cannot be damaged). After the duel is over, the player may exit the arena. Note: the player cannot attack with their weapons or powers (Not confirmed if sentinels will attack) but can dive-kick the players dueling. This will cause a knockdown and help the other duelist. * While a duel is underway, clan members are able to access the decorations menu and place objects on the invisible wall which forms to prevent observers from entering the arena. This glitch can allow for the creation of flying props. Voir aussi *JcJ *Conclave Média CBduelb1.png|La Salle de Duel avant l'Update 10.5 CBduelb2.png|La Salle de Duel avant l'Update 10.5 CBduelb3.png|La Salle de Duel avant l'Update 10.5 CBduel1.jpg|La Salle de Duel avant l'Update 10.5 CBduel2.jpg|La Salle de Duel avant l'Update 10.5 CBduel3.jpg|La Salle de Duel avant l'Update 10.5 Catégorie:Dojo Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Update 8 Catégorie:JcJ